funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tor Challenge/Achievement:Bonus Sprinter
In order to get this achievement, you'll need to survive from the beginning of Tower 2 until you've succeeded in attaining the final bonus Crystal on Tower 6, collecting each Crystal on every tower. Once you collect the large Bonus Crystal, you'll have 10 seconds to collect 10 smaller Crystals; if you fail to do so, the large Crystal will reset, and you may attempt again until you either succeed in getting the 10 small Crystals or lose all of your lives. Many players find Ziren to be the best for achieving a high Bonus Multiplier because she is quicker than the other two characters, so try using her if you have any difficulty on one of the Crystals. Another tip is to collect all of the Seals in the game with the character you choose to use, as every five new ones you get increase your maximum health by one permanently. There is also a Bonus Life on each stage that you can collect, and if you die after having collected it, it will respawn in the same location you originally found it in. The Crystal on Tower 2 is at the base of the tower, opposite of where you first begin the level. After grabbing the Crystal, you'll need to jump up to the platform to your left and get the crystals there, then jump to the platform to the right, above where the large Crystal was earlier. Collect the small Crystals here, and then jump out and onto the ledge above you on the left side of the screen. You'll then need to jump to a platform further left of you, and jump up to collect the last of the small Crystals. The Crystal on Tower 3 is mid-way up the Tower, in an area above the first Grey Platform you encounter. You'll need to jump up into the area in order to get it. After you pick up the large Crystal, you'll need to fall below to the small Crystals in your view, and then immediately head left. As you continue this way, you should pick up a few more small Crystals. At the end the few levels of platforms, there will be a Seal under you, and if you're injured you should hit it in order to heal. Left of the Seal, the final few small Crystals are waiting to be grabbed, so hurry past the Slimers and get them. If you haven't taken too long, you'll now have a Multiplier of x3. On Tower 4, in order to get to the Crystal, you'll need to go left from where you start. Jump up the Platforms here, trying to avoid dying. When you get to the top of this room, there should be a Seal. Hit it, and go through the door to the left and up a bit. In this room, jump up and right until you see a shaft going downward. Hop down into it, and the Crystal will be just to your right. Grab it, and drop down. You'll collect a couple small Crystals as you fall, and then you'll need to go to your left. There will be a row of 6 Crystals floating just above a Platform, so you'll need to do a small jump to collect them while avoiding falling down. After you get them, continue on to your left, and the final two Crystals will be there. Hop up to grab them, and you'll have a x4 Multiplier. Tower 5's Crystal lies about 3 quarters the way up the tower, in a small crevice that will have Yellow Runners pouring out of it. You'll need to jump into there, or take the route above it to where a Platform is moving between a small hole in the ground. When you get the Crystal, you'll need to head right and fall down, and once you hit the ground, start running left. You'll fall off the edge of the stairs, and land on either a ledge next to a large pit, or into the pit itself. If you land on the ledge, fall into the pit, and you'll collect a few more small Crystals. At the bottom of this pit, you'll need to walk off to the left, to fall onto another platform, where you'll see the final Crystals. Collect them, and your Multiplier will be x5. On the Final Tower, when you begin you'll see the Crystal right next to you, but won't be able to get to it. Instead, you'll need to head around until you find two doors next to one another, with a Purple Thudder walking around them. You'll be needing to take the door on the right, so get inside of that. The Crystal will be just above your head when you enter, and you'll need to jump up and grab it, and immediately go back through the door. Once you're through, jump up onto the platform just above the door on your left, and follow the platforms upwards and left, trying not to fall in the cracks between them. All of the Crystals are up this way, with the final few above equal level platforms, so you shouldn't miss any. Once you get them all, you'll have a Multiplier of x6, and have achieved Bonus Sprinter. A tip on Crystals that you're having trouble collecting because of time is to get the large Crystal and wait until the timer is almost out, and then get a head start in the direction you need to go, rather than starting from standing. On Towers where you'll need to fall quickly after getting it, such as Tower 3 and 6, jumping so that you'll be falling toward the ground as it spawns again can save a bit of time, possibly making the difference between getting the Multiplier or not.